Cloud
Cloud is one of the main characters and a protagonist in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. He was the fourth main character revealed and he is one of the six main characters in Kirby: Behind the Scenes, along with Dedede, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Raven and Drawcia (who was a antagonist at the time). Cloud is known for his drinking habit, he is usually seen with some sort of alcoholic drink in his possession. He is also known for his humor too. History Prior to Kirby: Behind the Scenes Cloud met Dedede, Waddle Dee and Raven when they were all 5 years old and they often played together. After Dedede's parents were killed by a army of Tacs after Dedede's family treasure, Cloud joins Dedede, Waddle Dee and Raven to go train with Dedede's uncle DJ. They train with him and his new trainee, Knuckle Joe, for 7 years and they return to Waddle Dee Village. Sometime afterwards, Cloud and Raven left Dream Land to become mercenaries and Cloud left Popstar to capture criminals from other nearby planets. During this time on a quick return to Popstar, Cloud captured a wanted Wizendren who had a high price on his head. As Cloud turned the Wizendren in, he cursed Cloud by making Cloud's entire body rubber and the Wizendren hoped it would get Cloud killed. However, the curse ended up benefiting Cloud instead of hindering him. Kirby: Behind the Scenes Cloud first appears in Chapter 2: Long lost brothers from other mothers of Kirby: Behind the Scenes in outer space asleep in his Hydra. He is later seen again at the end of Chapter 2. He is next seen in the begining of Chapter 3 where he agrees to join the Royal Army. His role in this installment of the series was a tad minor unlike his role in the sequels and he didn't have a antagonist to fight against. Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge Cloud returns in the series' second installment, Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge along with Dedede, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo and Raven. He has a more major role in this installment unlike in the first installment. Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Dark Matter Chronicles Appearance He looks exactly like Kirby and other members of the species, with some exceptions. His body is white, his cheek blushes and feet are black. The biggest difference is that his eyes are small and round in shape, as somewhat seen in Chapter 10. He wears sunglasses with black lens almost all the time. In Kirby: Behind the Scenes, he was seen carrying a small sword in it's scabbard on his back. Gallery cloud1.png|Cloud without his sunglasses Personality Cloud is much more laid-back and more calm in comparison to Raven. Cloud is the peace-keeper of the group, as he dislikes when his friends get into arguments with each other. Like the other members of the Dream Warriors, he often calls Waddle Doo a moron when he does something stupid. Cloud loves parties and he's known to drink a lot. Though he almost never gets mad, he does get mad if someone destroys the bottle of his drink. On the battlefield, Cloud is a bit more serious but not as much as Raven would be. Despite this, he does show that he takes battles seriously, won't back down from a fight and will back up his friends when needed. He seems to understand dire situations easily when they are explained, along with his friends. Abilities Cloud has a great amount of strength, much like Dedede, Waddle Dee and Raven. However, he does have abilities of his own and his most distinctive ability is his stretching ability, he is able to stretch any part of his body but he is mainly seen stretching his feet or arms. Because of this ability, Cloud is immune to electrical attacks but he is vulnerable to weapons with sharp blades. It will be revealed that Cloud got his stretching ability from a Wizendren that he caught for the bounty on the Wizendren and the Wizendren cursed him with the rubber curse. However, it is shown that the curse backfired and Cloud now uses the curse as a fighting ability. Dr. Waddlesworth will also reveal that Cloud has a very strong liver that can stand his drinking habit. Cloud also is good with bladed weapons such as a sword and later on, a spear. Weapons Relationships 'Family' Kirby Cloud loves his little brother but sometimes is bothered by him. 'Friends' Dedede Cloud and Dedede have been friends since their childhood. Cloud loves it when he hits Waddle Doo. Waddle Dee Waddle Doo Raven Drawcia Rachel Trivia *He was based off of Kirby, who is his younger brother, but only in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. *His strenching abilities is a reference to the Gum-Gum Fruit from One Piece. This means Cloud's ability to stretch is a reference to One Piece's protagonist, Monkey D. Luffy. **However, Cloud's use and origin of his stretching ability is different. He gained it from being cursed in revenge by a Wizendren that he caught for the bounty on the Wizendren's head. *Cloud is the first character in the series that used the Flash technique *He was named after the Final Fantasy character of the same name. *Along with Raven and Drawcia, his appearance doesn't change throughout the entire series. *His coloration is Kirby's black and white coloration, as seen in Kirby: Air Ride. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Characters who are a member of a species from the Kirby video game series